A coreless rubber crawler traveling device is mainly applied to a vehicle running at a high speed. The above-described device is characterized in that no core metal is embedded in a rubber portion and generated vibration or the like is relatively small. However, there has also been demanded for enhancement of the riding comfort even in the rubber crawler as described above.
FIG. 7 is a cross sectional view showing the relationship between a coreless rubber crawler 30 which has been heretofore used extensively, and a tracker roller 40. In a rubber elastic body 31 having no core metal embedded therein, normally, an inner peripheral surface 32 is made flat, and main cord rows 33 are embedded substantially in the entire region of the rubber elastic body along the longitudinal direction of the rubber crawler. Rubber projections 34 each projecting inward from the inner peripheral surface 32 are disposed at uniform pitches. Further, rubber lugs 35 are formed on an outer peripheral surface of the rubber elastic body 31.
Meanwhile, the tracker roller 40 provided at the side of a vehicle body is constructed in such a manner that an outer surface 41 of the tracker roller rolls on an inner periphery rolling contact surface 32a of the inner peripheral surface 32 of the rubber crawler 30 with the rubber projections 34 formed at the inner side of the rubber crawler 30 being interposed therebetween.